Nier: Roronoa
by ramblehook
Summary: Crossover - anime/manga One Piece and action JRPG Nier: Automata. Story takes place post-timeskip One Piece, a remake of Return to Sabaody Arc. Zoro gets teleported to the world of Nier: Automata to find himself confronted by YoRHa 2B.
1. Nier: Roronoa

_**Summary: **The story takes place post-timeskip One Piece, a remake of Return to Sabaody Arc. Zoro gets teleported to the world of Nier: Automata to find himself confronted by YoRHa 2B._

_**Disclaimer** \- The following __is a fanfiction, a __completely fictitious recount and continues none of the original stories. The writer holds no intention of profit._

_**Warning of spoilers** \- Employ discretion against any indication of spoilers._

_Let your comments known below. __Thanks for viewing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Nier: Roronoa**

"Where am I? And where the hell is my Shusui!" a voice bellowed in the middle of nowhere. The swordsman ran amok. He wasn't afraid of the fog, but of his missing sword. He was atop a wrecked building. He had no idea where he was, and with the fog below, he was lost. The swordsman knew better than to complain of his situation. He walked with caution along the building edges looking below to find any traces of people or objects of interests.

There was none until he had found a sword laid on the path. An uncanny find. It was a short sword, a black sword, with no frills. It had a weird sense, no aura unlike the man's own blade, Shusui. He picked it up in the hope of returning it back to its owner. The buildings were endless. The air was sour.

The swordsman had a feeling there had been a disaster, an apocalypse that had wiped out the residents of the territory. He jumped from one building to the other hoping to find an end. He preferred not to go below the fog. He believed it to be poisonous. He was hopeful of some revelation.

And at the end of the lonesome height, he had discovered a figure at a distance. He kept on walking in silence. His vision gave view to a woman standing atop a spire. Her altitude was higher than the building. The swordsman found her with a sword floating on her back. Weird.

"A swordswoman?", he assumed. Upon his surprise, the woman jumped off the tower and landed onto the same platform. She had a visor tied around her eyes. The swordsman believed it to be some kind of blindfold.

"Is this yours?" He showed the short sword he had found on his way. The woman was taken aback.

"Who are you?" she didn't sound friendly, "Why do you have 9S's sword?" she asked.

"9S?" the swordsman was confused, "I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"So you have acquired 9S's sword, Roronoa Zoro?"

"Seriously, who are you?" Zoro asked.

The woman seemed to be in disbelief.

"Tell me the truth. What happened to 9S?"

"I don't know who you are talking about, but as for this sword, I've found it lying around." Zoro said.

"I have the feeling you won't reveal the truth. After all the whole city has been a mystery since our arrival. I'll use force to get answers out of you." she declared.

"Very well." Zoro knew that the woman was itching for a fight, "Let me know your name, for I can talk of you after your defeat. I have given you mine."

"Cocky, eh Roronoa Zoro?" the woman sneered, "I'm 2B of the YoRHa androids."

"2B, huh? Weird name, but I can assure you I'm confident of my skills."

The woman drew her sword and dashed for the swordsman. Zoro observed the moves with his Observation Haki. He thought to employ his newly acquired short sword. 2B clashed her blade with Zoro's. The woman was formidable but Zoro was able to handle her.

"Where the hell is 9S?" she bellowed. Zoro was annoyed with all the misunderstanding.

"Would you cut it off?" he retorted with a melee slash. The woman dodged the move and stepped back. Zoro had a feeling she wasn't right in the head.

"For the last time, I don't know anyone with such a stupid name. 9S, what the heck is that?" Zoro growled, "2B, 9S, what is this? I don't have a damn clue where the hell I am, so would you cut it out?"

Zoro wanted answers instead of a victory.

2B didn't reply. She had realised Zoro was beyond her sword skill. She decided to confront from a range. Zoro found an object hovering on the air. It descended and floated near the woman. She gave a command. Zoro was surprised. A beam of light. He was able to dodge the serious attack of body melting laser that melted a portion of the concrete roof. The laser was fast just like the Admiral and the Warlord. Zoro had to rely on his Observation Haki to avoid fatal blows. He found no openings. The evil pod showed no mercy. After a run-around, the swordsman found shelter on the next building. 2B knew where he was. Zoro had decided to make his next move count. The pod was closing in. Zoro felt the presence of both his enemies.

"What the hell?" He decided to act. He showed up in front of the dangerous pod.

"Bird Dance!" He swung his sword from bottom to top, creating a Flying Slash attack. The slash ranged towards the malevolent machine. At the same time, the ground shook. Missiles hit the building roof. The pod had deployed the missiles right before Zoro had shown up. The roof began to collapse. Zoro was thrown off the building, as he tried dodging the missiles. The 'Bird Dance' Flying Slash moved with great speed dicing the pod into two. Zoro wasn't present to see the aftermath. 2B observed the pod was out of commission. She looked below the fall site. Zoro was gone. 2B had lost his sight into the foggy cityscape.

A scream was heard falling below as a new figure showed up atop the roof. He found the destruction site and the woman he was searching for.

"2B." he said.

"9S!" 2B was surprised.

"What happened here? I heard missiles going off from pod programs." the newcomer asked.

"Yeah, it was me. There was an enemy. He had your sword. Unfortunately, he fell into the cityscape along with it." 2B said.

"The sword can wait, but I'm glad to find you. I had encountered a threat whilst my search."

2B was surprised, "Let's go find it. It might reveal some answers to the city."

9S nodded.

A shadow dropped from the sky. Zoro saw a haze. His vision began to clear and found the sky, but there was someone else.

"Roronoa Zoro." a voice said. The swordsman remembered the voice and jumped back. He found someone he wasn't expecting.

"What's he doing here?" Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. He knew he wasn't in Sabaody Archipelago but there he was, Warlord Bartholomew Kuma, or it could've been the imposters. Zoro confirmed it was an imposter. He recognised the enemy's hands. Unlike Kuma's paw pads, that one had laser turrets. Equivalent trouble, Zoro believed. He knew there was no sense talking to a government cyborg, a manifestation of massive destruction. The answer remained with the swing of his swords.

"A Pacifista." Zoro was reminded of the term mentioned by the real Bartholomew Kuma at Thriller Bark. A battle commenced. Zoro was a step late as the Pacisfista charged up its lasers. Zoro dodged the attack, a reminder of the recent battle with the insane lady and her malevolent pod. The impact of the explosion razed the area to the ground. Zoro knew he had to end the fight sooner than later. He found the best target to test his new abilities. The Pacifista was a symbol of grudge, the very same which had defeated the Straw Hat Pirates at Sabaody two years back.

"One Sword Style - Iai - Lion's Song!" Zoro attacked at the same moment the Pacifista aimed a light beam against him. The result? Zoro tore off the laser arm, preventing the destruction and stopping the Pacifista. Zoro wasted no moment. He retorted against his confounded enemy with a Three Swords - Oni Giri, his signature. The three swords imbued with Armament Haki were able to rip apart the interior fundamentals of the Pacifista. It went down with no more fight left. Zoro couldn't declare safety. He felt a far more dangerous presence in the vicinity.

"Well, if it isn't Roronoa Zoro." a sentient being called out his name. Zoro knew a real threat.

"I heard the Straw Hats were at Sabaody but funny finding you here." the voice continued. Large steps were heard. Zoro found three large silhouettes behind the fog. He knew the voice. It belonged to Admiral Kizaru, a revering man of terror.

The man stood in front of the swordsman, tall and mighty. He had his usual attire of the yellow suit. Two Pacifistas accompanied behind.

Zoro was reminded of the troublesome Glint-Glint Fruit Powers, Kizaru's Devil-Fruit ability. Zoro's sojourn at the unknown city had turned sour. Whilst the Pacifistas stood on standby, Kizaru began the ceremony with his Light-based kicks. Unlike their previous encounter, Zoro was able to deflect the blows with his sword, thanks to his Armament Haki. Kizaru was impressed with Zoro's resilience and tenacity, but the latter knew better than to drag the fight. Zoro felt the taxing counter from fighting an Admiral. His two years of training were effective in the combat but the Admiral had experience. Zoro looked at the awaiting Pacifistas and wished to confront them instead of the fearful Kizaru. Despite all the training, Kizaru wasn't the right opponent for him. That man was equivalent to Aokiji or Akainu, the latter responsible for putting up a fight against the mighty Whitebeard. Zoro knew the fatality of the fight. Kizaru wouldn't die with ease.

"Damn it." Zoro decided his answer, "Dragon Twister!"

A large vortex of air gust and shockwave shook the vertical. Kizaru was caught into it but was able to bear the damage. The wind cleared out.

"Hmm?" Kizaru was unable to find Roronoa Zoro. A lax ire took over his usual aloof demeanour, "Very cunning. But I'll find you soon." he was determined.

* * *

Zoro tried to run as fast as he could have. He took the cover of the abandoned buildings to his advantage, moving swift and away from the Admiral, until he found himself at an open ground, in front of a former nemesis. 2B stood in the front to Zoro's frustration. And she was accompanied by her friend.

"You!" Zoro bellowed with the wrath of finding 2B once again. He hoped never to meet her.

9S observed the man. He couldn't recognise Zoro. But he did recognise the short sword Zoro was holding on his left hand.

"That's mine!" 9S said, "Give back my Cruel Oath!"

"We left our fight undecided. Let's resume." 2B showed no mercy upon their second encounter. And Zoro decided to show none. He was prepared on firm ground, unlike the previous mishap. He drew his Kitetsu, his second sword to test 2B's limits. Unlike Kizaru, she was an easier foe.

"Wait!" 9S shouted against 2B's blinded rush. Zoro prepared a resheath attack, "Two Sword Style - Iai…" He awaited the woman to be in range. As he was supposed to let loose, an explosion shook the perimeter. The shockwave threw 2B and Zoro off balance. Zoro believed Kizaru was in the area. 9S braced himself and viewed the threat ahead. It was the threat he had mentioned atop the roof. Zoro felt a presence, a dire strait beyond the rubble. A machine showed up.

"A Grun. An android killer. We must stop it." 9S stated. Zoro looked at the fellow.

"What's a Grun?" he asked him.

"He mentioned, didn't he?" 2B mocked him.

Zoro was annoyed returning his gaze back upon the enemy. The rubble was gone providing a clear view. Zoro was shocked to find his Shusui in the hands of a machine.

"Hey, give my sword back!" he shouted.

The Grun retorted with a magnetic field pulling away Zoro's Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji from his grasp. The short sword with great surprise, remained at his hands with amazing magnetic defiance. 2B and 9S observed the rage building up inside the swordsman. Zoro didn't like others handling his swords.

"You have messed with the wrong man." Zoro said at a low voice. He turned sideways for a swing attack. He aimed 9S's Cruel Oath against the despicable machine, "One Sword Style - 36 Pound Phoenix!" he shouted, releasing a Flying Slash. The attack moved at great speed. The Grun was shrieked upon the hit, overwhelmed, releasing the grasp against the Kitetsu and the Wado Ichimonji. 2B and 9S were shocked by Zoro's strength.

The Grun slammed hard onto the ground.


	2. Battle of the Grun

**CHAPTER 2 - Battle of the Grun**

The wind blew in from the north. Zoro walked ahead picking up his Kitetsu and Wado Ichimonji. The Shusui was with the Grun. Zoro thought better to pick it up.

"Be careful." 9S shouted from behind. Zoro was confused.

"It's a miniature Grun. I doubt it should've gone down with a single blow." 9S explained.

2B remembered that a Grun had impenetrable armour and was immune to Electromagnetic Pulse attacks.

"I encountered this machine when after we were separated. I survived because I managed to escape. Its armour is stronger beyond the regular Grun. Laser didn't seem to work well." 9S reported, "They want us dead."

Zoro got a gist of the situation. The Grun was an exterminator. 9S's prediction came true. The Grun was alive and got back to its feet. Zoro observed the machine with fury. It had his Shusui. But 9S was shocked to have discovered the large gash on the Grun's chest.

"Looks like he is vulnerable. But not to be underestimated." Zoro had a bad vibe of the machine. It was different from the Pacifistas.

"How did you do it?" 9S asked Zoro. He wanted to know the method of dealing great damage to the Grun.

There was no time for a reply. The Grun was vexed from Zoro's shenanigan. The Grun felt that Zoro was a formidable foe. It made a grunt, releasing smokes from its inside. Hatches were opened on its sides, releasing small spider minions.

"2B, we must help him." 9S suggested, finding Zoro outnumbered. 2B was designed with an unconditional code to wipe out 9S, if he was supposed to show emotions. But Zoro was a different character and she had realised that fact. 2B was surprised to find a human in the apocalyptic world. Yet, she saw him as a threat to the androids and her plans.

Zoro held the line wrecking damage upon the incoming spiders. They shot lasers instead of web. Zoro found that hard to fathom. His Observation Haki was at his limit, with all sorts of minions storming from all directions.

_I can't hold long. What is happening today? It almost reminds of the fight against Oars, Moria and Kuma at Thriller Bark. I need to end this._ He was hit with a laser grazing through his right arm.

"Ugh!" he muffed, trying to control his composure, "Damn it! Nigiri, Ripple!" He fell towards the ground, releasing two slash projectiles against the leaping spiders. The slashes cut through a few of the minions and flying into the muggy sky. Zoro had no time to perform another attack. He was cornered until another sword had dropped in front of him. Zoro looked behind, finding 2B to have joined the fray. 9S aided her with his own flying pod shooting lasers upon the many minions. Zoro realised the pod's effective quality in that fight. 2B rushed to the front and provided Zoro cover.

"Why are you not using your pod?" 9S was curious about 2B's melee attempt against the swarm of enemies. 2B had decided not to mention of her damaged pod. Little did 9S know of the damage inflicted upon the same by Zoro's 'Bird Dance'.

"Get up, swordsman. I have decided to aid you against our common enemy." 2B said.

"No, thanks." Zoro wasn't grateful. He got back up to his feet.

"You have given me enough trouble as it is. Just get out of my way. I'll handle this."

2B revered the man's strength and decided to get out of his way.

"I'll call in a truce between us until this fight is done." she said. Zoro agreed. He was not satisfied and felt incomplete without Shuisui on his hand. He stuck to using his two swords.

2B joined back with 9S to fend the spiders away from them. Zoro urged 9S to take back his pod for their defense. Zoro knew he could've handled the small fries. He was furious from being overwhelmed in the earlier instance.

Upon being charged by the minions, Zoro performed a Two-Sword Style - Streaming Wolf Swords, to dodge and attack the minions at the same time. The Grun directed most of its minions towards 2B and 9S. It was reminded of its main objective to destroy any YoRHa androids. Zoro was relieved of the menacing onslaught. Whilst the opportunity, he decided to end the Grun with a charge attack.

2B and 9S were overwhelmed by the increase in minion traffic. They fought with their backs on each other. Zoro found his target, the Grun to have disappeared. A shadow grew from above upon the androids. 9S was the first one to observe the leaping Grun. It meant to destroy them in one fell swoop. 2B observed the danger. It was too late to evade. She saw the Grun clawing down upon its prey until the attacking arms were cut down through the air. 9S saw the glorious retort of Zoro's dire moment, who had tracked the Grun with his Observation Haki.

"Great Dragon Shock!" Zoro shouted, ripping off the attacking arms.

The shockwave threw the Grun thrashing into the buildings south of their location. Zoro landed with his new sword, the Cruel Oath. 9S was overwhelmed from the event, awaking his significant human emotion of excitement. 2B's realised 9S had acquired emotional sentience. She was reminded of her mission from Commander White, to take action to eliminate 9S with the indication of his emotional awakening.

Zoro blocked the first move. 2B had rushed ahead to eliminate 9S. The latter was shocked by the outcome.

"Why are you doing this, 2B?" he bellowed over the dire situation.

"I must kill you, 2B. I'm sorry." 2B replied.

"You don't really mean that." 9S felt sorrow. 2B was getting wild with every new emotional discovery.

"Hey! Take this!" Zoro threw his Kitetsu upon his single sane ally. 9S caught the sword.

"Kill that machine. It's alive." Zoro said, "And be aware, that sword is cursed."

9S recognised Zoro as their benefactor, deciding to heed his demand.

"Move out of the way, swordsman." 2B glared upon Zoro.

"Can't do." Zoro held the woman back with 9S's Cruel Oath, "This is not a bad sword." he commended. The spider minions lost operational control after Zoro's attack, which seemed had damaged the operational core of the Grun. And without 2B's pod, Zoro had the easiest fight of the day.

"Give up." Zoro was confident with his ability. 2B was being overwhelmed with Zoro's melee attacks, "Did you forget to honour your truce code? Do you want to leave everything to your friend? He's risking his life for you."

2B was taken aback. She had double thoughts. She knew that her enemy, the swordsman was right in every way. Zoro found her conscience winning over the reckless code. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees. Tears poured through her eyes. 2B was trying to fight back the wrong inside of her. 9S was her comrade, her dear companion, she repeated herself inside her head.

A large crash was heard from the southern buildings. 9S and the Grun were having a battle finale. The Grun had lost most of its special abilities and relied upon its physical prowess. It was a formidable fighter. Zoro sensed intense speed within both the fighters.

"I must destroy you, for 2B's sake!" 9S realised. He was furious.

9S was surprised to find the Grun holding the Shusui in resemblance to Zoro's stance. Zoro himself was shocked to realise the circumstance. The Grun swung the sword performing a Great Dragon Shock. It had copied Zoro's technique. 9S made a narrow escape making a decent distance between himself and the enemy. But it wasn't enough. The Grun performed a 36-Pound Phoenix, another copied move. 9S was furious and tried to block the attack. He succeeded with surprise. Zoro realised the Grun's copied attack was much weaker than he had anticipated. 9S was able to return back the flying slash with the Kitetsu. A wondrous surprise baffled inside Zoro's thoughts. The flying slash grew stronger released from the Kitetsu. It wrecked damage upon the Grun's damaged core.

2B had calmed down from her inner ordeal. She had come back to her senses.

"I need to help 9S." she said, getting up.

"There's no need." Zoro replied. 2B looked at him surprised. He was grinning from excitement.

"Your friend, he's quite amazing." Zoro declared.

9S was overwhelmed after he had watched Zoro's incredible swordsmanship. He decided to return the favour with a finale. His pod held the struggling Grun onto the ground with its laser. 9S had seen the move twice. He ran close and performed the attack. A replication of a Great Dragon Shock, strong enough to destroy the Grun's core. The evil machine exploded from the malfunction, concluding the hard battle.

9S returned back unscathed and proud. Zoro nodded to his victory.

"Good job." the latter said.

"Thank you." 9S returned back his Kitetsu. Zoro returned the Cruel Oath.

"I felt a familiar feeling with your sword and my Cruel Oath." 9S stated from his observation.

Zoro thought, _Could it be a cursed sword? I felt nothing when I held it._ He had failed to analyse the Cruel Oath's true potential. He didn't put too much of thought into it. 9S was able to retrieve the Shusui, much to Zoro's satisfaction.

"Thanks. Now I feel whole on my belt." Zoro tucked his swords and their sheaths onto his haramaki.

9S found 2B at a remorse situation.

"I tried to kill you." she said, tears in her eyes.

"It's fine. It's over now." 9S tried to consort her.

Zoro decided to get some answers whilst everyone was willing to talk.

"What is this place? And what's going on here?" he asked.

9S and 2B were surprised. But then again, they had the least expectance of meeting a full-blooded human in the desolated future.

"This is the City-Ruins, worsened since our last expedition." 9S answered, "There are no humans around. They were long gone, much before the aliens had invaded the planet. We are the human remnants created to serve their purpose and fight the machines."

"How come a human is alive in this era?" 2B asked curious.

"I don't know. You tell me." Zoro replied.

"The human history is stored on the Bunker orbiting the planet. The human genome is incomplete but that's all we have the closest to a real human being." 9S explained.

"And we have finally found one. He might be able to restore the human race back to the planet." 2B told 9S. She saluted upon Zoro, "Glory to mankind."

"Glory to mankind." 9S joined.

"Glory? Mankind? I'd say Glory to Booze. You are missing out stuff, you know?" Zoro corrected.

"What is booze?" 2B asked.

"It's an old drink that humans used to consume." 9S replied.

"You need to come with us to the Bunker. You can help us to restore the human race. Commander White shall be pleased." 2B said.

Zoro denied.

"I don't belong in this world. I need to return back to my friends. They are waiting." Zoro said.

"But you are the only human alive!" 9S was upset.

"Wait, no." Zoro was reminded, "There's one more. A really dangerous man."

_Admiral Kizaru._


	3. Terrors of the Pika-Pika

**CHAPTER 3 - Terrors of the Pika-Pika**

2B and 9S were surprised. They couldn't find any resistance members whilst their expedition. They searched for the resistance to support against the machines. Least of all, they never expected the discovery of a human or the speculation of another.

"What do you mean by dangerous? Is there another human here? Another human of your calibre?" 9S asked.

"It's more complicated than that. This guy wants me dead." Zoro replied.

A laser beam was shot through the air.

"Dodge!" Zoro sensed and shouted. The three of them dodged the attack. The impact left a crater on the Earth. Zoro sensed danger behind him.

"I knew I had heard some explosions. You managed to make quite a distance running away. And yet you are wrecking like a typical pirate." Kizaru sat on top of a shipping container.

"A pirate?" 9S was surprised.

"Hmm?" Kizaru observed the new faces, "You have made some friends haven't you, Roronoa Zoro? The place is all busted. Wasn't expecting more criminals." he declared.

"No, they are my enemy. Leave them out of this." Zoro lied, "I know you are after me. If we are to fight, I don't want distractions meddling in. That includes your Pacifistas. A one-on-one battle. What do you think?"

"Kizaru nodded, "Very well. I would be insulted if I'm assisted by the Pacifistas. But as for those two, I know they are your accomplices. You are protecting them. I can't let more of the Straw Hats having their way." He waited none and released a light beam upon 2B.

"No!" Zoro leaped before the attack trying to defend her. The light pierced through both of them.

"2B! Zoro!" 9S was aghast from Kizaru's terrifying power. The Admiral watched from above the container amazed at the Pirate Hunter.  
2B took the lesser brunt of the attack and managed to survive a fatal blow.

"I'll be alright." 2B told 9S.

Zoro was bleeding on the ground. He remembered the blows he took when he had fought Kizaru two years back. Zoro employed Armament Haki to lessen the damage, but he was mistaken. Kizaru strength depicted a monster in human disguise.

"With consolation, I'll be fighting all three of you by myself. Your pirate friend has revealed your faction, boy and girl." Kizaru told 2B and 9S.

"What does he mean by a pirate?" 2B asked.

"It doesn't matter. That man is a monster." Zoro replied.

"He's the human? The one you spoke of?" 9S asked.

"Yeah, I did. If you are so curious you can go to his side." Zoro had no time to explain.

"Not happening. He targeted all three of us. I believe sense won't move the man." 2B speculated.

"Well, you are using your head for once, lady." Zoro chuckled, "Since it's one man, it'll be better if I handle him alone."

"Don't be crazy. My visor showed extraordinary power levels of that man." 9S said.

"It doesn't lie. I have fought this man. I'll create a chance for you to escape. Just do me one favour and find somewhere safe to hide. I'll join you later." Zoro explained.

"Are you certain?" 2B was worried for the first time. She had the same analysis over Kizaru's potential.

A laser interrupted the conversation. They dodged the attack but observed that it was more powered than the Admiral's previous attack.

"He's not joking. Trust me and go! I'll cover for you." Zoro concluded.

Kizaru observed Zoro's accomplices planning to escape.

"You know, I won't make this any easier." Kizaru light-shifted. The Admiral prepared to annihilate the androids with his Light-based kick.

"No, you don't!" Zoro blocked the attack with his Kitetsu and Shusui. The light beam from Kizaru's leg was deflected into the sky.

"Hmm?" Kizaru looked upon a serious Zoro. The Admiral was aloof as ever. The androids escaped from Kizaru's reach. The fog aided them to get out of sight.

"Why are you here?" Zoro demanded.

"I don't know. Perhaps the same reason as you." Kizaru replied. Zoro realised the Admiral had no qualms over the mysterious landscape. He simply didn't notice anything of importance except Zoro and his new friends. Kizaru was an Admiral for a reason. He was adamant in taking down pirates.

An hour had passed. 2B and 9S were situated at a cave, waiting for Zoro to show up. If he could've shown up.

"I have a feeling that he saved our lives." 9S stated, "We should go back and help him."  
2B shook her head, "He wanted to be left alone. I have fought him twice. I was no match against him with my swords. You know, you are right, he might've saved our lives twice over. The Grun had control over my root programs affecting my judgement, not to mention it had equivalent defenses like the Mammoth Grun that you had destroyed."

"It has been hard today."

"I know. Trusting the swordsman is the best we can do for now." 2B said, "The cave is a labyrinth. The laser man won't be able to find us."

"But how will Zoro find us?" 9S asked.

"He will. As I said, we have to trust him." 2B replied.

Zoro ran through the streets bleeding. He was able to scathe Kizaru escaping the Admiral whilst the latter dropped to his knees.

_"Let's see if you can defeat me." Kizaru instigated. He had his light beam prepared to let loose. Zoro held both his blades._

_"Two Swords - Iai…" Kizaru let lose his beam. Zoro slid past the laser dodging within inches, giving all to his speed. Kizaru lost track of the swordsman until the Admiral was slashed through his torso._

_"Rashomon!" Zoro shouted with victorious might. He dealt decent damage but knew that Kizaru had used Armament Haki on himself, right before the swords had connected. It reduced the potential damage of the Rashomon. The Admiral was a hard opponent. Zoro hadn't the time or stamina to continue the fight. He knew Kizaru would come after him with blood and thirst. Zoro had to escape._

Zoro was losing blood after 2B and himself were hit with the laser. The swordsman detected the androids and arrived upon the cave.

"Zoro!" 9S was taken aback. Zoro was tired.

"He has weakened." 2B observed.

"I have lost some blood. Is this tunnel safe?" Zoro asked.

2B nodded and held Zoro by the shoulder.

"We should move. The laser man is closing in quick." 9S observed.

"Come on! He'll be our death if we don't hurry."

2B and Zoro synchronised their steps and dashed through the foggy tunnel. 9S followed them.

"Why is there fog everywhere?" Zoro was annoyed.

"It's an uncanny situation." 9S mentioned, "The city ruins were clear as day until a few days back."

"So what happened?" 2B asked Zoro, of the battle with Kizaru.

"He shed blood for the first time. My swords dealt him damage, but it would take more than a single attack to put him down. He was careless the first time, he won't mistake again." Zoro assured.

9S read a strong heat signature closing in fast. It wasn't the Admiral but one of his laser beams. 2B and Zoro felt the same and assumed they were safe inside the cave. They were gravely mistaken. The laser beam pierced through the hilly cave, hitting 2B right through her chest.

"No!" 9S was shocked to the core. He never encountered any being that could've pulled a move like that. The laser was strong and frightening accurate. Zoro had to hold an unconscious 2B in her arms. 9S realised her vitals were going down.

"No, 2B, no!" he shouted.

"Let's move. He'll come after us." Zoro kicked 9S to return him back to his senses. 9S cried with remorse.

"We'll check on her later. She might not be dead. Our lives are more important right now!" Zoro shouted. 9S agreed to him. His determination was bright. He would do anything to safeguard 2B from further harm.

"Damn that Kizaru!" Zoro was frustrated.  
The fog engulfed the three of them blinding their view.

"Follow me!" Zoro told 9S. He used his Observation Haki to track the walls of the cave. After a few moments of intense running, he realised that the walls were ending. He couldn't see anything but had to rely on his Haki.

"Stop!" he shouted. He halted and found an endless chasm beyond the end. Little he did know that 9S had failed to comprehend his last message, throwing the three of them into the abyss.

He was out cold for a while. His hand held onto something. 9S's systems returned back into action. He was on firm ground, his eyes adjusted. He looked around and realised that he was holding 2B's hand.

"Oh, 2B." The woman was unconscious. 9S cried. Zoro was found walking around. The ground was filled with grass and an unusual sap. The sap that created bubbles out of the soil. 9S found his fingers sticky.

"Where are we?" he asked.  
Zoro looked around and read the numbers written on the trees. He seemed glad.

"We are back to Sabaody Archipelago." Zoro replied with confidence.


	4. Being Human

**CHAPTER 4 - Being Human**

Zoro looked at the large Hustle-Muscle mangrove in front of him. It contained a Grove Number of 26.

"The lawless area, was it?" Zoro tried to remember, and he was correct. The lawless area within the Sabaody Archipelago was situated in between groves 1 till 29. He felt it was a lucky coincidence. The Sunny must've been docked in one of the lawless groves. He took out a paper. His vivre card belonged to Silvers Rayleigh. It moved towards Rayleigh's location when left on the palm.

"What's that paper?" 9S approached him at a low voice. He was saddened with 2B's situation.

"This paper will lead to my destination." Zoro said, "Be careful, last I remember the whole place was in an uproar. Admiral Kizaru must've been here."

"Him?" 9S bellowed. He didn't want to be reminded of the Glint-Glint fruit user.

"You and your friend 2B, are cyborgs, right?" Zoro asked.

"Close, but no. We are androids." 9S replied.

Zoro took the answer to be the same thing, "Our shipwright's a cyborg and a master engineer. He is an expert with machines. He might be able to save her."

9S was filled with hope, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but first, we need to meet up with my crew. We just need to follow this piece of paper." Zoro said, "Would you mind carrying her? I have a feeling threat is on the lurk. I'll cover for you if things turn bad. Besides I have realised, she's quite heavy for a woman."

"That's rude. Glad that she's asleep, else you can be assured she would've been annoyed." 9S said, "But between us, she weighs around 148 kilograms."

Zoro was baffled. He coughed out in surprise, "That's twice my weight!" he bellowed.

"Shh!" 9S retorted, "Quiet."

Zoro led the three of them through the groves following the vivre card. Marines were patrolling the lawless area. Zoro was satisfied with the vivre card moving within the lawless groves. 9S was exalted to discover more humans.

"I guess they are serious about catching us." Zoro said.

"If I remember that Laser guy had mentioned you a pirate. What did he mean?" 9S asked.

Both of them walked away from the small locality of Grove Number 24.

"I'm a pirate." Zoro replied, "The very reason the Admiral wanted me dead."

9S was inspired, "My memories contain information of human pirates who had ruled the seas during certain eras of the distant past."

"We still do." Zoro replied, "As a fact, the great powers of the world is balanced by Marines and Pirates, strong pirates mentioned as the Seven Warlords and the Four Emperors. We are a threat to the government."

9S got the basic idea. He looked at Zoro holding the vivre card.

"Zoro, you are heading the wrong way." he said.

Zoro was taken aback with embarrassment, "You should've said so earlier." he retorted.

"You were looking at the paper the whole time." 9S remarked.

Zoro didn't reply, but felt annoyed. He led more into wrong directions leading them to a big trouble situated near another grove. The Pacifista was subduing a group of pirates.

"What is that?" 9S was surprised with the Pacifista wrecking violence. He recognised the laser beams, "Wait? Is he the laser guy?"

Zoro was shocked yet was thankful, the enemy of not being Admiral Kizaru. The Pacifista got notice of them. It couldn't recognise 9S or 2B, but displayed a bounty on its screen.

"Roronoa Zoro, worth 120 Million Berries." the Pacisfista relayed, preparing a laser.

"120 Million? What's going on?" 9S asked confused.

"Oh crap." Zoro was agitated. He decided to attack, "Get into some hiding. I'll manage this guy."

"I'll help you out. I believe this a machine. I know a way to bring it down." 9S replied.

"Keep the woman out of harm." Zoro mentioned the priority.

9S nodded. The Pacifista shot the first laser. Zoro had moved away distracting the laser away from the YoRHa androids. He rushed in to attack. 9S placed 2B at a safe location away from the battle. He deployed his pod to attack the Pacifista.

"What are doing? I'll handle this." Zoro shouted.

9S didn't reply. The Pacifista was closing in on its new hostile target.

"Unknown. Hostile." It mentioned. Zoro had to change plans. He had to protect 9S from the Pacifista. 9S remained unmoved and calm despite the danger closing.

"Get out of the way." Zoro was serious. He found 9S's behaviour beyond reckless. The pod retreated as the Pacifista closed in for the kill. Zoro moved at his fastest. He was a mere distance away from confronting the Pacifista. To his surprise, the human weapon had slowed down in front of 9S stopping to a halt.

"It won't wait long." 9S said, opening his eyes after a long silence, "I have tried hacking its system but it's well encoded. The programmer must be formidable."

Zoro took the opportunity to dice the Pacifista with a Single Sword - Lion's Song. The human weapon exploded from the severe damage dealt with the Haki imbued attack.

"That was an unexpected technique." Zoro told 9S with praise, "Very effective to slow them down."

"I do my best." 9S gave a modest reply.

Marines got wind of the skirmish and rushed in.

"Come on. You don't want them to find you." Zoro told 9S, "Get the woman. We must leave."

9S nodded and retrieved 2B before the marines made landfall on the grove. Zoro was relieved to find neither Kizaru nor any more of the Pacifistas. He joined up with 9S and dashed the other way.

"I'll take that paper." 9S demanded the vivre card.

"No! Your job is to hold the woman." Zoro retorted annoyed.

9S took the retort as a compliment. He didn't mind holding 2B.

After an aimless run to get rid of the marines, a voice called in from the waterways.

"Zoro!" the voice bellowed. Zoro looked around and found a familiar face.

"Franky!" Zoro replied, waving his hand.

"Board the Thousand Sunny. We need to hide." Franky said.

Zoro and 9S found the ship under the big tree roots. They all jumped on board.

"Where were you?" Franky shouted, "The Marines have surrounded the archipelago."

"I was lost into some weird place, but never mind me. What's the situation? Where are the others?" Zoro asked.

"They are safe unlike our last time at Sabaody." Franky stated. Zoro was relieved.

"They are hiding with Rayleigh and Duval's groups. I came in with Usopp to move the Sunny away from the marines. The vivre card shall lead us together once we lay low for a while." Franky moved the ship, planning to hide her under the roots of another tree grove. He was aware to keep the ship within the lawless area. He discovered Zoro's wounds.

"What happened? You are bleeding?" Franky asked.

"I fought Kizaru whilst I was away. I managed to bring him to the knees but his retaliation was massive." Zoro said. Franky's jaws dropped.

Before he could've asked more, he found 9S and 2B on board, the latter unconscious. Zoro saw his gaze.

"They helped me through the mysterious place I had mentioned. We were fellow foes under Kizaru's eyes." Zoro said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm 9S. And this is 2B." 9S introduced.

"I'm Franky. Welcome aboard." Franky replied. He found shelter beneath a Hustle-Muscle mangrove, halting the ship.

"The woman needs help. She's a machine just like you." Zoro said.

"I'm a cyborg, not a machine!" Franky retorted, "I have the heart of a human."

"She's an android, not a machine. How can you be so cold?" 9S reprimanded.

Zoro kept his mouth shut. Franky left the wheel and approached 2B and 9S. He found a large hole through the woman's chest.

"Is this Kizaru's doing?" Franky looked at Zoro. The latter nodded.

"Can you help her? Her back up system is keeping the vitals working. I don't know how long it'll last. I had repaired her chips during one time, but this is a far major matter."

Franky realised the damage was nasty.

"Hmm?" He nodded. He looked at 9S, "Are you the same as her?"

"We both are YoRHa androids. I'm a scanner-type, whilst she's battle-oriented." 9S said.

"Now I understand your names - 9-Scanner and 2-Battle. Am I correct?" Zoro used his mind as he relaxed.

"Yeah, but I don't like the way you mention." 9S wasn't happy.

Franky was distracted from his analysis, "Why don't you patch yourself up?" He looked at Zoro.

"I'll be fine. The bleeding has stopped. I'll take a nap instead." Zoro said, "Besides, is there booze in the storage?"

"Yeah, it's there. I realised you have set foot on the Sunny after a long time, Zoro. Enjoy yourself." Franky said with jolly.

"Yeah, thanks." Zoro left excited.

With his internal knowledge of the YoRHa androids, 9S helped Franky to understand the procedures to repair 2B.

"It can be done, but I really wish our ship doctor was here to analyse. The configuration resembles highly of human body parts. Not that I'm saying she has real human organs." Franky looked a 9S with a surprised face, "Or does she?"

9S never thought of such a question, and hadn't any answers. He shook his head in denial.

"Humans had died out in our world many centuries ago. 2B and I are androids designed to protect the planet that the humans had left behind. Hoping one day we will be able to take back the world for our creators. It's all for the 'Glory to Mankind'." 9S knew that they were made to follow orders. He felt himself a machine at the end of the day. And yet, he touched her soft cheeks, tears on his eyes. The truth was cruel. The androids were expendable. The Commander and the Bunker cared more for their successful mission or the data they had acquired. They cared less for their well-being. Why should they? The humans were dead, and humanity was long gone. They were basically machines. And yet he felt emotions.

"Is it wrong to feel?" 9S looked at Franky with tearful eyes.

Franky bawled out with all his heart. Zoro was woken from the sudden outcry.

"Hey, cut it out, Franky!" Zoro made a shout, returning back to his sleep.

"Of course, it's fine." Franky shook 9S's hands, "Look at me! I have made myself to look like a machine. I'm a half-machine, and I don't care if the world must deny me for trying to be a human. Our Captain is a good man. He doesn't care if someone's a skeleton or a reindeer. He doesn't care if I look like a machine. He treats us all the same, his friends. He never denied us of who we were and yet gave us a place on this ship, a place in this world. Don't you dare underestimate the power of feelings! I feel SUPER because I get to fight for the things that I believe. I get to fight for my Captain. I get to fight for my friends. It's all because of the way we regard each other."

Franky stood up, "Don't you ever deny your true feelings! Let the world come to an end, but you get the right to stand your ground! That's called SUPER!" He made his signature stance.

9S observed Franky with awe. He never believed in free thoughts. Or maybe he never tried to believe.

"You have a mission, but if your command treats you against your rights, I'd be pissed if I were in your place." Zoro said. He was awake.

"Zoro!" Franky was surprised to find him awake. So was 9S.

"Yeah I'm awake, thanks to your bawling, Franky." Zoro retorted.

9S felt a burden lift off his conscience. He was glad to have met Zoro and Franky. He vowed to follow his sense of righteousness.

"We will save 2B, at any cost." he vowed.

"That's more like it." Franky agreed.


	5. Straw Hats in Peril

**CHAPTER 5 - Straw Hats in Peril**

Night fell on the Sabaody Archipelago. Chaos was heard from afar. Franky and 9S were performing 2B's operation in the Sick Bay of the ship. The work required the repair and fixing of mechanical parts, but Franky believed that Chopper wouldn't mind his room being used. Zoro remained on deck, sleeping away to heal his wounds.

"Hmm?" he was woken up later. He found it dark outside, "Night already?" He drank another bottle of alcohol and went back to sleep.

Back in the Sick Bay, Franky had removed his equipments. 2B had opened her eyes during the operation and observed the new scenario.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her visor was removed showing her delicate Gray-Blue coloured eyes.

She found 9S.

"Where's your visor, 9S?" she asked.

"Your friend wanted to see you wake up with his own eyes." Frankey mentioned.

9S told Franky to keep that a secret, but nothing can hide his tears, running down with happiness.

"It was a bad wound, but not the worst." Franky spoke, "Good to see you awake."

2B didn't recognise the shipwright but she did recognise his voice.

9S hugged her dearly.

"Whoa! 9S, what happened?" 2B asked in surprise.

"I was worried." 9S replied, "That Laser guy got you a severe wound. I was afraid."

New emotions. Fear and happiness. But 2B had known better than to hurt her benefactors.

"Where's the swordsman? Where's Zoro?" she asked.

"He's on the deck, keeping an eye." 9S said.

"I doubt that. He's probably sleeping." Franky revealed.

2B observed the shipwright.

"He is the one who treated you." 9S revealed, "His name is Franky."

2B looked at her patched up wound. She turned her gaze upon Franky, "Thank you. It must've been a hard ordeal. My Central Processors were damaged."

"Not a big deal. You are back, and that's all it matters." Franky gave a modest reply.

Franky went back and brought in a device.

"9S mentioned this was yours. I repaired the damage." he said.

2B recognised her pod. She connected with the shutdown device turning it on. The pod hovered around good as new.

"Thank you." 2B appreciated Franky's help once again. She observed at him once again. He thoughts came out, "You look like a human yet you are different."

Franky took that as a compliment.

"I'm a cyborg but I was born a human." he replied.

"Very interesting. You are the third human I have met." she said amazed.

"Well, be prepared to be surprised, sister. You are in the world of humans. You'll feel SUPER!" Franky replied. He remembered the story that 9S had told him.

2B was amused by his reply. She chuckled out for the first time in a while. 9S was glad to find her happy.

"9S told me about your world. I'm sorry to hear." Franky revealed.

"You shouldn't be." 2B replied.

"Zoro told me you both had met him in your world."

"He did. I mistook him when we met the first time." 2B said, "I need to apologise to him."

Zoro was asleep. A few of the bottles were empty. It was a big mystery to his friends that he never used to get drunk. He must have had a spirit of iron and steel.

Zoro felt a presence in. He held his Wado Ichimonji and drew it in front of the intruder. 2B was taken aback. He found her pod flying jolly around her.

"Are you here to fight?" Zoro never believed he had resolved the dispute with 2B. He assumed 2B to have become paranoid after Kizaru's attack. 9S did mention her vitals were damaged. He remembered a damaged Pacifista from two years back. It didn't bode well with its sanity.

9S and Franky rushed in. They found a grave Zoro. They decided to hold their line.

"What's going on?" Franky asked curious.

Zoro had a hard day and the thought of Kizaru's strength boiled inside him. He trained for two years with Hawk-Eye. He did manage to close in the gap against Kizaru, but in the end, it was not enough. He was agitated.

"I concede defeat. I came to offer you an apology." 2B said. Zoro understood sheathing his sword.

"I never liked those flying things. I thought you wanted to fight me." Zoro said.

2B shook her head, "I wouldn't believe to harm our saviours." she said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro had no recollection.

"You protected us against the laser man and the Grun." 9S said.

"If I recall, you were the one who had destroyed that machine." Zoro gave credit to 9S.

"I did but I wasn't capable of weakening its defenses."

"It was a great challenge." 2B admitted, "We thank you for what you've done for us."

Zoro knew where the conversation was heading.

"If you are thankful, you should stay away from my booze, because you aren't getting any. I'm not willing to share." he protected his stash of bottles.

2B and 9S were confused. Franky laughed out loud, explaining the androids Zoro's idea of being a hero.

"Sure thing." 9S gave a confused reply.

"Besides Franky, you had mentioned Usopp was with you. I was wondering." Zoro said.

"We were attacked by marines. He told me to keep heading for the Sunny." Franky said, "Marine Captain T-Bone had shown up, that guy from Enies Lobby. Usopp was determined to lead them away."

Zoro was surprised, "I'll go find him."

"Something's coming down." 9S detected a presence above.

A figure had dropped from the sky. Zoro and Franky were on their guard. But it was a single man. He silhouette hid his identity.

"I see Zoro. It's been long." the voice said.

2B and 9S had no idea of the intruder. Franky and Zoro were annoyed. Light fell on the newcomer, revealing him a long-nosed man.

"Usopp." Zoro mumbled annoyed.

"How did you like it? Pretty awesome, huh? Jumping from the sky?" Usopp was full of excitement.

"Are your legs fine, jumping from that height? Your legs are shaking." Franky observed.

Usopp wailed from the pain.

"Where were you?" Zoro demanded.

"Where the hell were you, Zoro?" Usopp retorted, "The marines have surrounded Sabaody whilst you were away."

"He was involved in some work." Franky tried to defend. Usopp understood Zoro's lack of direction of getting lost.

"Ah, come on. You can't be that stupid to be lost an entire day. You have the vivre card, don't you?" Usopp asked.

"I have! It's a complicated story." Zoro was annoyed.

"He's right, Usopp. Just trust him." Franky supported.

Usopp calmed down from Franky's reply. Looking around he discovered their new comrades.

"Who are they?" he asked curious.

"Hello there. I must assume you are Zoro's friend? I'm 9S."

"And I'm 2B."

"Weird names, is this an abbreviation? Some code?" Usopp wasn't satisfied.

"It's their real names." Zoro said.

2B and 9S were surprised. Zoro was the one to have discovered their acronyms, and yet, he was defensive. Usopp decided to accept it.

"Oh yeah, Kizaru had shown up for a while." Usopp revealed.

"What?" 9S shouted. 2B and he were terrified.

Usopp was surprised, "How do you know of Admiral Kizaru?"

"We met him in a mysterious place. Him and his three Pacifistas." Zoro tried to make sense.

Usopp's eyes bulged out in surprise.

"I'll explain that later. But is here in Sabaody, right now?" Zoro demanded.

"Kizaru has disappeared. I believed the day couldn't get any worse. But we can finally get out of here." Usopp was jolly.

"Looks like he hasn't found his way back to this world." 2B said. Zoro and 9S nodded. Usopp was confused.

"If that's the case, we should head for the others." Franky said, "They must be in hiding."

"I'll go." Zoro volunteered.

"No! I cannot accept that." Usopp replied, "Please don't go, Zoro. You are only one who can fight those cyborg monsters." he pleaded.

"He's right. I'll need to handle the ship. You are the only one who will be able to handle the Pacifistas." Franky said.

Zoro shook his head and pointed his finger upon 9S.

"He's good. He took down a Pacifista all by himself." Zoro said.

"What?" Usopp and Franky were baffled. They looked at the scrawny 9S.

"What's a Pacifista and when did it happen?" 2B demanded. She was surprised as the rest of them.

"I had only disabled it. Zoro was the one who cut him in half." 9S explained.

"It's decided. 9S takes care of any Pacifistas. I'm going to find the rest of the crew." Zoro concluded.

"No!" Usopp objected, "You'll get lost again."

"Yeah!" Franky agreed.

"Shut up!" Zoro retorted, "I have the vivre card, one should have to be stupid to get lost with this." he showed the piece of paper.

"He got us lost with that." 9S revealed.

"Hey, I told you to shut up!" Zoro was furious.

It was decided that Zoro wasn't to be sent to find the rest of the Straw Hat Crew.

The Transponder Snail began to ring.

"I'll go check it." Usopp hurried inside. The rest of them followed him.

"Hello?" he picked it up.

"Usopp? Chopper here. We have got a big problem!" Chopper cried out.

Everyone was taken aback.

"Calm down, Chopper. What's going on?" Usopp was shaking.

"It's the Marines. They have found us in the Human Auction House." Chopper said.

"Why are you at the Auction House? Are you crazy?" Usopp was beyond surprised.

"Auction House?" 2B was curious.

Zoro and Franky looked at each other surprised.

"Sanji and the others are fighting against the Marines. They are rushing into the hall. It's chaos out here!" Chopper cried.

Zoro took the speaker, "Where's Luffy?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Luffy went off with one of Duval's men on a flying fish. He left us furious because a bird had stolen his piece of meat."

Zoro dropped the receiver. Usopp couldn't take it anymore. Franky took the receiver and continued the conversation.

"We will be on our way. Just hold on." Franky gave the answer.

"Thank you. We are at Grove No. 1. Please hurry!" Chopper wailed.

The line was cut. Franky returned the receiver back to the snail. He ran outside.

"You heard him. Let's move." Franky bellowed.

"What's going on? I felt someone was in peril." 9S said.

"Our friends are in danger." Usopp said.

"And our captain is an idiot." Zoro added.

"I agree." Usopp nodded.

9S wondered if they were talking of the same captain, Franky spoke of.

"Everyone to your stations!" Zoro shouted.

"No need. We do not need the sails. I'm shifting gear to Paddle-Wheel Sunny." Franky said, adjusting the Channel to Zero.

"Yeah!" Usopp shouted, "Let's get our friends."

"Keep an eye out on all sides. We'll follow the Mangrove roots to reach the Auction House."

"You got it." Zoro replied. He met the androids.

"We'll cover the rear sectors." 2B said, "9S and I."

Zoro nodded, "Be careful. Enemies are lurking all around in this place."

"I don't like the idea of fighting other humans. We were supposed to restore mankind in our world." 9S regretted.

"It's better you or them. The marines hate pirates. It's likely you will be considered amongst us. Kizaru did, and he's no joke."

"We'll do it." 2B told Zoro, "Count us in."

She pulled 9S. They leaped for the rear side. Usopp ran past by.

"I'll keep watch from the top." he said climbing atop the Crow's Nest. Zoro walked past Franky, the latter was steering the ship.

"I have got you covered. Get us fast to the others." Zoro said. He guarded the front.

"Roger that." Franky replied, introducing cola-power into the engines.

The Sunny made way through the dark night along the mangrove waterway. Zoro kept an eye for enemies. It didn't take long to find trouble. A figure came dashing in from the height. Unlike Usopp's failed bravado, that one was hostile.

"An enemy." Usopp shouted.

"It's coming in." Franky observed.

"Leave him to me." Zoro said drawing two of his swords. He held the Shusui and the Kitetsu on his hands.

"Two Sword Style - 72 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro released his Flying Slash Attack. It hit the incoming object right on target. A huge axe flew in and fell onto the ship. The hostile fell in the water.

"He's alive." Zoro told Franky, "He'll be back."

Both of them seemed to recognise the axe.

"Wait, isn't that the axe from the guy two years ago?" Franky was surprised.

"Yeah, that's him. Kizaru's subordinate." Zoro nodded.


	6. For the Glory of Pirates: Part 1

**CHAPTER 6 - For the Glory of Pirates: Part 1**

Marines rounded up across the waterway.

"Oh crap, this is bad!" Usopp bellowed from the crow's nest.

"Looks like the humans have found us. There are so many of them." 2B was surprised.

"I guess our past had humans like this." 9S said.

A marine shot a bullet from his rifle. It landed next to both of them missing by a wide margin.

"They are hostile." 2B observed. Usopp shot an Exploding Star from his Black Kabuto. It took down the same marine that had shot the bullet.

"You guys okay? Keep away from their gunshots!" he bellowed.

"Franky and Zoro have helped us through hard times. I want to help them, despite the fact that we are facing humans." 9S said, "We need to protect the ship. With our lives."

2B saw something new in 9S. The guy was confident. The emotion called conviction. She realised 9S has become self-reliant, freer.

"We will." 2B made up her mind.

"Glory to Pirates." 9S said.

"Glory… to Pirates." 2B agreed with a grin.

Usopp observed his new friends doing better than he had expected. Marines had dropped on deck as they jumped from the mangrove footholds. The pods helped knock off the enemies at range. 2B and 9S showed great skills with their swords. Speaking of swords, Usopp looked the other side observing Zoro and Franky handling the front. Zoro confronted a man of strength.

"It's been a while, Roronoa." said the owner of the axe.

"What's your name again?" Zoro asked.

"Why would I reveal such information? I'm the most tight-lipped in the world. I don't share any details regarding my work. My name is Sentomaru, an officer of the military." Sentomaru contradicted himself.

"Sentomaru, huh? Why are you here? Who sent you?" Zoro asked.

"Why am I here? Who sent me? Why do you believe I'll reveal my reasons? Do you really believe I'll let you know who sent me? You should know I let no answers out of my mouth. I came to apprehend the Straw Hats, of course. Uncle Kizaru was said to have disappeared, how careless can he get? I came in on his request."

"Very well." Zoro was satisfied.

"Huh?" Sentomaru felt off, "I'm having a thought that I might've talked about my reasons, but that's not possible since I'm the most tight-lipped in the entire marines."

"Enough talk. Let's fight." Zoro was impatient.

"Ashigara Dokkoi!" Sentomaru used his palms to block Zoro's two sword attack. Zoro knew the move used a strong Armament Haki.

"Hyah!" Sentomaru deflected Zoro's hold. He found an opening to get his axe.

"Franky!" Zoro shouted.

"Hear you." Franky initiated his Weapons Right and shot bullets to slow Sentomaru down.

Zoro reached the axe before his enemy, knocking it overboard.

"How dare you?" Sentomaru was furious.

"I wish I could've fought you fair and square but we have plans. And you are in the way." Zoro said, "I have had enough of you and your boss, Kizaru."

"You met old man Kizaru?" Sentomaru asked.

"I left him on his knees. But yet he's a pain in the ass when he came after us."

"Old man Kizaru defeated?" Sentomaru couldn't believe his ears.

"Once." Zoro told the truth, "I'm sorry but you will have to leave. I won't show mercy or a fair fight when things are at stake."

"You think it's easy, Roronoa? You'll have to go through me first." Sentomaru was determined.

"Hey look. Zoro is fighting someone." 9S observed. 2B and he had defeated the first wave of the incoming enemies, leaving the remnants for Usopp to snipe down.

"Hey, there are still marines at large. Why are you resting?" Usopp shouted from the top.

9S mentioned that their pods were keeping watch for stragglers.

"It seems Zoro has the advantage." 2B mentioned. Zoro struck Sentomaru with his blades but the latter deflected them back every time.

"What's going on?" 2B was surprised. Usopp got down after cleaning up.

"That's called Haki, the Armament colour." Usopp said, "It's an invisible force of armour. You might not be able to see it but both of them are using it the entire time."

9S tried to analyse both the warriors but found no answers.

"Human hands cannot block sword attacks unless they are imbued in Armament Haki. That's enough proof that Zoro's opponent is a well-trained warrior. Haki can sharpen a blade or strengthen one's attack. I heard he had cut down a Pacifista today." Usopp said surprised.

'He did." 9S said, "I never believed I could've done the same."

"Yeah, he used Armament Haki." Usopp proved, "I haven't seen Zoro for the past two years, you see we were separated for the better or worse. But he has become strong."

Zoro tested long with his two swords. As a matter of fact, he hadn't used a three sword technique since the first Pacifista he encountered at the mysterious city.

"Time to end this." Zoro drew his Wado Ichimonji placing it in his mouth.

2B and 9S were surprised to witness Zoro holding all three swords. Zoro wore his bandana, whilst fixing the collar of his coat. He felt an unexpected ire to use all his three swords after handling 9S's Cruel Oath. But no more. Things were in dire straits and Zoro had to give up trifles. It was time to employ his Three-Sword Style. He bit down his Wano Ichimonji, whilst holding his Kitetsu and Shusui.

"He's using all three?" 9S was baffled.

"Yeah, he uses all three of them. He's a master of Santoryu, the Three-Sword Style." Usopp explained.

"I had wondered why he carried three swords." 2B said with revelation.

Sentomaru decided to charge a Haki-imbued attack upon the swordsman. He couldn't take any more chances. Zoro was prepared.

"Oni…" Sentomaru charged at him, "Ashigara…"

"Giri!" "Dokkoi!"

The Sunny shook from the clash impact.

"Whoa!" Franky tried to control the ship's wheel.

The force sent shockwaves in all directions. 2B, Usopp and 9S were surprised.

"Such strength." 2B revered, "How is this possible? I believed humans were weaker than cyborgs or androids."

"What do you mean?" Usopp was confused.

"The last of humans had died out many years back in our world. We were created to suffice the human dream capable of operation through inhospitable environments." 9S said.

"Uhh… I still can't get what you are trying to say. You are trying to say you are not human." Usopp speculated.

9S nodded, "We are androids."

"Huh?" Usopp showed a baffled face.

Zoro and Sentomaru continued to clash. Zoro was taking the upper hand, his full strength shown with his Three Sword Style. Sentomaru was losing strength. The loss of his axe might've brought in his disadvantage. Zoro took no chances, dashing ahead to finish the fight.

"Bring it, Roronoa!" Sentomaru shouted, giving it all.

"Three Sword Style…" Sentomaru leaped above. He planned to bury the swordsman along with the Sunny into a watery grave. But Zoro wasn't to let that happen.

"Dragon Twister!" He lashed all his swords creating a tornado of blades. Sentomaru was hit hard. He bled through his chest. His Haki defended from a death blow. But Sentomaru knew that was over. The fight ended with a big splash on the waterway.

Franky pulled the throttle igniting the best of Sunny's cola into good use. The ship made good distance in short time. The second wave of marines showed up under the command of a Lieutenant. "Fire!"

The crew on board the ship handled the situation better than the previous attack. The ship moved faster, the crewmen, including 2B and 9S on board, knew the enemy better.

The Sunny approached Grove No. 1 and found flames above ground. The crew found Duval's bison Motobalo, and the Flying-fishes docked on the side. The marines cared not to confiscate the transport. They had bigger fish to fry.

"Duval's here." Franky noted.

"Alright, we'll be targeted once on the grove. I'll head in ahead and clear the way for the crew to board." Zoro explained.

"I'll come with you." 9S said.

"So will I." 2B nodded.

"Very well." Zoro agreed, "What about you, Usopp?"

"I'll… just keep a watch from the top of the ship." Usopp was reluctant to agree.

"Hmph." Zoro turned and leaped from the ship. 2B and 9S followed him.

"Good luck!" Franky shouted.

"Yeah." Zoro replied. They landed on the Grove.

Zoro was surprised to see a big mess.

"I know that guy." he saw a tall commander amongst the marines.

"He was summoned at the Buster Call at Enies Lobby." Zoro was right. It was Vice-Admiral Momonga, a master swordsman.

"Break open the entrance! Why are you taking so long?" the Vice-Admiral was furious. He felt a strong presence behind him. He turned around and found his answer.

"Well well. A bit of a surprise." Momonga recognised Zoro.

"If it isn't Pirate Hunter Zoro. The very pirate himself."

The rest of the marines surrounding auction house turned to look at him. Many of them were terrified.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro!" many of them exclaimed.

Zoro was notorious in the East Blue and the Grand Line, often being mistaken as the Captain of the Straw Hats.

"We fought at Enies Lobby." Zoro said.

"I remember. My name is Momonga, a Vice-Admiral of the Marines." Momonga introduced.

He ordered his men to wreck the Auction House.

"I have business with this pirate. I'll apprehend him."

"Interesting." Zoro said, drawing his two blades. The androids followed him drawing swords.

"Is he as strong as the Laser guy?" 9S asked.

"I don't know. Never clashed blades against him. But he's a Vice-Admiral and that means strength. This guy can be a monster." Zoro said.

His Observation Haki sent in vibes of a formidable challenge.


	7. For the Glory of Pirates: Part 2

**CHAPTER 7 - For the Glory of Pirates: Part 2**

An explosion shook the Auction House. An air of ice shot through the entrance freezing the marines. Two figures walked out from the hall, one with a cigarette, the other with bones. Momonga observed the scene, "They have finally made a move."

Zoro recognised them.

"Are they your friends?" 9S asked.

"Yeah. Brook and the cook are doing well." Zoro said.

"Hurry. Let's go!" A voice bellowed from the Auction House. 2B, Zoro and 9S recognised the voice. It was from the transponder snail, Doctor Chopper. Flying-Fish Riders* (check footnote) leader Duval and he led the gang out of the hall. Nami and Robin followed. Thunder brewed and hands grew. Marines were knocked out one after the other. Momonga took caution.

"Let's move people!" Duval shouted leading the gang through the downed marines.

"Don't let them pass!" Momonga shouted.

Meanwhile, Zoro charged for the Vice Admiral. The latter blocked the move predicting the Pirate Hunter.

"Observation Haki?" Zoro was surprised, "Armament as well. Scary." He backed off.

"You should worry of me, Vice Admiral." Zoro said, "You won't touch my crew."

9S was inspired by Zoro's confidence. 2B was glad.

"We'll join in, if you don't mind." 2B mentioned, "I believe we have a schedule to keep."

Zoro agreed on their dire need to escape. The androids stepped forward and glared at the Vice Admiral. They prepared for a sword fight.

"Hmm? Who are you two?" Momonga wondered.

"Glory… to pirates!" 2B and 9S made a simultaneous comment.

"You heard them. Glory to pirates!" Zoro mocked.

Momonga was furious, "Very well. You all shall meet your doom."

* * *

"Alright, where the hell is Luffy?" Sanji asked. He released his smoke from his mouth.

"Our Captain sure knows to escalate trouble." Brook said.

"Nothing new." Sanji replied.

"We'll find Straw Hat. But first, we need to get past that Vice Admiral." Duval showed up and mentioned.

"A Vice Admiral?" Sanji observed, "This won't be easy."

He observed Zoro at the distance and his heart raced with flutter.

"What's wrong?" Brook was confused.

Sanji was shaking, "W… who's that lady with the stupid moss head." He was filled with love and rage.

Brook observed, "Whoa, she's pretty. I wonder if she'll let me see her panties."

"Let's go, Brook! I'm in!" Sanji shouted. He dashed towards the Vice Admiral.

"Right on!" Brook made his dash, the very same he used to walk on water.

Duval assembled his team of Flying-Fish Riders. "Alright, people. Get ready to move."

* * *

"Hey, I see your friends rushing in." 2B observed.

"Let them be." Zoro observed, "But be careful of the stupid cook. He and the musician are coming for you." Zoro noted.

"Huh?" 2B was surprised.

Zoro clashed swords against Momonga. He used a single sword to test the Vice Admiral's strength.

"Don't mock me. You are no match with your single sword, Pirate Hunter. What happened to your renowned three swords." Momonga was annoyed.

"Force me." Zoro replied with a grin.

Momonga made a flash movement passing straight through. Zoro blocked it with his Shusui but he felt the impact. The speed compared that of a normal Lion's Song Strike.

"You have convinced me." Zoro admitted, drawing all his swords.

Momonga rushed in with his strength. The androids joined the fray, blocking the man's blade.

"Hmm?" Momonga was surprised.

"It's a three-on-one. You'll have to accept the disadvantage." 2B told him.

"When did I ever mention I was at a disadvantage?" Momonga made a fury slash. 2B and 9S dodged the attack. Both of them retorted with a strong blade swing. Momonga had to preserve his strength.

"Moon Walk!" he leapt from his position and jumped through the sky. His opponents were surprised him to discover him fly. He aimed a Flying Slash towards them. 2B and 9S dodged the slash. A crevice formed on the ground. Meanwhile, Momonga waited none and dashed for his target, the Pirate Hunter. Zoro defended himself. The Vice Admiral slammed blades with his speeding Moon Walk.

But little did Momonga consider balls of fire slamming himself from the behind.

"Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" Sanji raged in. He barraged the Vice Admiral.

The YoRHa androids were surprised by the sudden onslaught.

"Hey!" Zoro was furious with Sanji butting in.

"Passing through." Brook rushed past 2B and 9S, with a musical voice. He slowed down drawing his sword and walked past the busy Momonga.

"He's enjoying himself!" 9S was surprised to find Brook humming, whilst swinging his Soul Solid. Brook found Zoro at a distance and bowed to greet himself.

"Weird." 2B admitted to Brook's behaviour.

"Long time, Zoro. I'm glad you are in good health." Brook said.

Zoro was annoyed with Sanji and Brook meddling into the fight. But he observed him in silence. Brook had sheathed his Soul Solid in slo-mo.

"Death and the underworld have taught me knowledge along with my Devil Fruit." he said, "Song of Scratches - Blizzard Slice!" His sheath clicked shut. Momonga's leg froze up the next moment, immobilising him.

Despite his disadvantage, the Vice Admiral was dealing with Black Leg Sanji. The latter showed no mercy.

"How dare you to attack the beautiful lady!" Sanji shouted.

2B was confused, "Is he referring to me?"

"You are Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hats. Very formidable." Momonga recognised, finding hard to keep up with frozen legs.

"Damn straight. You marines have been a pain in the ass the entire day. I'll destroy you with every ounce of my rage." Sanji's heart was burning with fire. He continued to fend off Momonga's attacks with his Diable Jambe.

Brook observed Zoro in the meanwhile.

"I know you don't like the way we are joining in, but we need to clear the path for the rest to board the ship. We saw Usopp's flare from behind, and realised the Sunny was docked,"

Zoro was surprised he didn't notice the flare. It burnt bright beyond the tree cover. He understood what he needed to do. Chopper and Duval were escorting the rest of the group through the mess.

"Keep the Vice Admiral on hold. I'll clear the way from the marines." Zoro said, rushing out. 2B and 9S followed him.

They confronted the marines.

"You are Roronoa Zoro, my mortal enemy." Zoro discovered another familiar face.

"You were there at that train to Enies Lobby. You guys tried to take Robin away." Zoro shouted. At the same time, Duval and Chopper went past him.

"Zoro!" shouted Chopper. "Young Master Zoro." bellowed Duval, their saviour.

"Zoro-san!" shouted all the Flying-fish Riders.

"Thank you for remembering me." Robin made a teasing remark as she passed him.

"You better take them all down Zoro! Your absence had made a big mess out of our escape." Nami blamed.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted really annoyed.

"I'm pleased that you remember, Roronoa Zoro. My name is Captain T-Bone, a former knight and an officer of the Marines." T-Bone drew his sword, "You have hurt my men. You are evil in the face of justice."

Zoro stopped in front of the enemy. The androids halted beside him.

"I have defeated you once. I have the right not to fight you again." Zoro mentioned their past encounter. T-Bone remembered his crushing defeat against the Pirate Hunter on the rail track. He recognised Zoro as a strong pirate, after all, he was able to confront the CP9 and defeat Kaku. T-Bone stood strong.

"But I will honour your challenge with someone who would like to crash blades." Zoro held 9S's shoulder.

T-Bone was surprised to find a young boy. 9S was surprised. 2B argued to the decision.

"Captain T-Bone. He shall be your opponent." Zoro said. 9S agreed to the challenge.

"I'll accept. But I must warn you, I will crush anyone who wields a sword with crooked swordplay. You understand, boy?" said T-Bone.

9S held his Cruel Oath, "As ready as you are, sir." he replied.

"What are you doing?" 2B rebuked Zoro.

"The battle is set. You want him to get stronger, don't you?" Zoro asked. 2B knew she wanted 9S to get stronger but deep inside she felt that it wasn't their fight.

"I know what you are thinking. We both hail from different worlds. You believe it's not your personal fight. And I'll agree" Zoro said.

2B was surprised by Zoro's analysis.

"I once used to wander around in the search of the world's best swordsman. I worked alone, full of confidence. One day, I met my Captain and followed him in exchange for a deal. Thinking back to that event, I'll say I hadn't a choice in the matter. Luffy wanted to become the King of the Pirates with my help, whilst I wanted to become the best swordsman with his aid. I laid a demand that I'd make him sorry the day my dreams were ever to be stepped over by his."

"I doubted my Captain, but I realised later that I was the one with doubt over him. I understood through time that I had become stronger, stronger than I had ever imagined because I decided to follow something which was not mine. The strength and duty to protect and honour my Captain's dreams, with my swords."

The battle began. 9S possessed swift movements whilst T-Bone moved at right-angles. The Captain was a skilled swordsman capable of using Flying-Slashes against his enemy. 9S had speed and good control over his foothold. He decided to keep a distance. But he hadn't realised of T-Bone's ability.

"You are in range, boy. Right-Angled Flying Bird!" The Marine Captain released two continuous flying slashes, moving at right angles to one another. 9S dodged the attack with inches to spare. The slash took elevation and cut down a branch on Grove 1's Huscle Muscle Mangrove. Zoro realised T-Bone was strong as ever. He remembered his moniker when mentioned by Zambai. 'The Ship-Cutter'. The Marine Captain had the capability to dice enemy ships into two. 2B feared and thought to step in. Zoro stopped her on her tracks.

"That wasn't any normal dodge." Zoro mentioned, "9S saw the slash coming and dodged at the right time. He is keeping a cool demeanour."

2B thought of Zoro's recount. Was he trying to say 9S was trying to become stronger to protect her?

"I don't know where you have come from, and I don't really care. But you two must've gone through quite a lot. Your experience of decent swordplay and knowledge of warfare, says for itself." Zoro observed.

2B nodded, "We have been through good and bad times. But in the end, we are yet to achieve our goal. We have been fighting for long. I don't know. I might become your enemy later, depending on our situations." 2B sighed, "I really don't know, and I'm scared."

"We'll fight. I assure you I won't lose." Zoro replied without hesitation, "9S is a good guy. He'll be able to take care of you in case you go out of your mind. Can't you see him? From my sight, he has become better whilst the time have I known him."

9S and T-Bone fought back to back draining every ounce of each other. They were on their last leg. 9S was burning with emotion, his hardest swordfight, and with surprise, against a human. He thought of Zoro. The man was capable of clashing against the Laser Admiral. The thought pumped 9S's determination.

He was ready. But was determination enough for 9S to win?

**_Footnotes:_**

*Renamed as the Rosy Life Riders at Sabaody pre-timeskip, but will be using Flying-Fish Riders in this story.


	8. Men of Honour

**CHAPTER 8 - Men of Honour**

The Marines did not interfere. They stood behind Captain T-Bone and expected the man to defeat his opponent.

"This is it." 9S told himself rushing towards the Marine Captain. He gave his all. The Captain was prepared and observed his enemy. 9S was a prodigy when it came to fighting. But Ship-Cutter T-Bone was experienced. He took 9S's outrage to his advantage, slashing him down with a Right-angle melee. A silence prevailed.

9S was defeated and fell to the ground.

"9S!" 2B shouted as she ran for him. Zoro stood and observed the Captain exhausted. The latter dropped to his knees.

"That was a good fight." Zoro appreciated. T-Bone looked at him with dissatisfaction, "You knew I wouldn't be able to beat you." he said in regret.

"I never underestimate my enemies. It would've been a different fight." Zoro was modest.

T-Bone smiled, "I guess I'm beat. The boy is good, very good. Did you train him?"

"I did not need to. You gave the answer. He's good." Zoro replied.

T-Bone got up to his knees, "Very well. Now I believe we are even, Pirate Hunter. I have the right to challenge you once again."

"I'll be happy to accept." Zoro said, holding his sheathed blades. T-Bone was worn out. But he continued to look at the Pirate Hunter with eyes of fire. After a small moment, he sighed.

"You won't be spared the next time." T-Bone fell to the ground, out of energy.

Momonga watched in shock as 9S defeated the Captain.

The Marines rushed in when their Captain collapsed to the ground. They dared not to confront the ferocious Pirate Hunter. Zoro allowed them to carry Captain T-Bone away. They cried as they took T-Bone away.

"You'll be just fine, Captain. Hold on."

"We'll defeat them next time, Captain T-Bone. You fought like a true man, sir."

Zoro observed compassion within the marines and was glad to see humanity amongst an absolute force. He went ahead and picked up an unconscious 9S.

"How's he?" Zoro asked.

"His injuries aren't severe. He's tired out from the entire day." 2B replied.

Zoro was relieved, "Come on. Everyone must've made it to the ship."

Sanji and Brook held Momonga long enough for the entire crew to board the Sunny.

"Hurry up, Moss Head." Sanji shouted.

"I'll take him." 2B said, taking hold of 9S.

"Go on! I'll cover for you." Zoro said.

Both of them ran for the grove end, where the ship was docked. Momonga broke free of the ice and gave a challenge to Hummer Brook.

"He has incredible Haki." Brook acknowledged Momonga's employ of both Observation and Armament Haki.

"Need a hand, Brook?" Zoro thought to join in.

"I'd like to." Brook replied. Zoro joined in the fray, allowing Sanji to escort 2B and 9S to the ship.

"Zoro!" 2B looked back.

"Stupid Moss Head." Sanji mumbled in jealousy. He looked at 2B and made an enamoured face, "I'll protect you, my love. Please let me carry you."

"I can carry us myself." 2B rejected.

Sanji's heart broke, but they had managed to board the Sunny.

Momonga was a fierce opponent and Zoro had to admit that fact. The Vice Admiral fought against five strong opponents, including Sanji and Zoro himself, who were capable of using Haki. And yet, the man stood proud and kept fighting.

"You are not going to get away that easy." Momonga heaved. Zoro realised that the man was at his limit." He decided to end the battle with honour. Momonga understood his look.

"One attack." the Vice Admiral said, "That's all I'll need to bring you down."

Zoro held his Wado Ichimonji on his right hand.

"One Sword Style - Iai…" Momonga performed his own Iai stance.

The wind blew through the leaves. A moment of silence was honoured for the unsounded clash. Zoro sheathed his blade.

"Lion's Song." he whispered.

He received a slash to his left arm. Blood brewed bad, and Zoro was forced to drop his Wado Ichimonji. Momonga stood in front of Brook, who watched and revered the Vice Admiral's tenacity.

"It ends." Brook said. Vice Admiral Momonga fought valiant and lost. A true Marine till the end.

The battle wasn't over. Zoro had a feeling he would be fighting again. Chopper came around and patched his wound.

"Will you be alright?' the doctor asked.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'll manage." Zoro replied, getting up, "We need to find Luffy."

He decided to board a Flying-fish.

"Hey, Zoro! What's up?" Usopp called from the crow's nest.

"I'm going to find Luffy! That idiot is at large." Zoro shouted.

"Hey wait, Moss Head! I'll join in as well." Sanji said, jumping onto Motobalo*, Duval's pet bull.

"Welcome aboard, young Master." Duval greeted.

"I don't want your help, Swirly Cook." Zoro said.

"Shut up! I have a bad feeling about this." Sanji retorted, "Duval, where's your pal that went off with Luffy?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention to you. Young Captain Luffy is at Grove 12, he got caught up in a big mess." Duval said.

"Grove 12? I remember that place." Zoro said. It was the place of their defeat against the Marines, two years back.

"Kizaru has shown up." Duval revealed.

"What?" Everyone heard the report and shouted.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, you jerk?" Sanji grabbed Duval by the collar.

"The news just came in, young master." Duval replied, "Do you believe I'm handsome?"

"Not happening!" Sanji retorted.

"Alright, listen up! Me and the Curly Brows shall head for Grove 12." Zoro took command, "There's a chance Pacifistas might show up. Anyone wants to join?"

"Whoa! Count me out!" Usopp bellowed.

"I'll assist you." Brook leaped onto Motobalo.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him. Besides, Franky's here, so he shall be safe." Chopper told 2B. He held 9S on his arms, "But are you sure?"

2B nodded and leaped off the ship. She landed on the Flying-fish with Zoro on it.

"Whoa!" the rider was shocked from the recoil. The flying-fish felt the impact of 2B's weight.

"You want to join?" Zoro asked.

"Whoa! My love, what brings you here?" Sanji was overwhelmed.

2B nodded, "I want to meet your Captain, Luffy was it?"

"Yeah, Monkey D. Luffy." Zoro replied.

* * *

"Zoro, we'll come around Grove 12 on the Sunny. Retrieve Luffy and be ready to depart." Franky shouted.

"Got it!" Zoro replied.

"You heard him, Duval. Get this cow moving." Sanji ordered.

"Alright, young master." Duval pulled to accelerator initiating Motobalo's movement.

"Let's go." Zoro told the Fish-Rider. The latter nodded and flew them through the sky.

2B was surprised to discover the possibilities of living beings. A fascinating world, she believed, as she saw the Archipelago from the height.

"Zoro." she called.

"Hmm?" Zoro looked back.

"Is it always fascinating to have friends? Is it always like this?" she had a strange smile on her face.

"With the crew? Yeah, most of the time." Zoro replied. He observed 2B's happiness, "Luffy's the one who creates most of the troubles, but I believe everyone on the crew has a part."

"I see. I guess it's wonderful to have friends." 2B said.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

* * *

The fog persisted over the Archipelago and grew down below the tree line.

"Boss, we showed slow down. I can't see anything." said the rider.

"Keep the speed. I'm sensing something ahead." Zoro replied. He and the rider worked together to overcome the fog.

"I agree. I sense some powerful presence ahead." 2B said.

"Is it Kizaru?" Zoro asked. The rider shivered.

"I can't really tell. There are five of them on my scanner."

"Five?" Brook was surprised.

"Hey, Moss Head. Do you sense ahead?" Sanji called from below.

"Yeah. Apparently Luffy is going against four others, including Kizaru."

"Huh? How did that moron get into so much trouble?"

"Beats me."

"I sense three very strong presences. Two of them are fighting against each other." 2B reported.

A strong wind blew in. Zoro and Sanji felt the force.

"Looks like some serious danger ahead." Brook noted drawing out his Soul Solid.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed. He removed his bandana and wore it on his head. He drew two of his blades. Sanji got up to his feet whilst smoking a cigarette.

* * *

"Alright, we are here." said Duval slowing Motobalo.

"Good luck, boss." the rider told Zoro.

"Thanks." Zoro nodded.

They embarked onto Grove 12. The surroundings were silent with the fog blinding the area. But they knew the belligerents were close.

"Laser closing in from the west." 2B noted. Every one of them dodged the attack. The laser went past them wrecking the floor leaving a crater. A voice was heard from the opposite direction.

"Gum Gum…" It closed in, "Jet Stamp!"

Two figures showed up in front of the group. They clashed at a high calibre.

"Luffy!" Sanji was shocked. Luffy and Kizaru exchanged kicks emitting strong shockwaves. It was a tie with both of them standing. They found the visitors. Luffy seemed fierce. 2B believed him to be a fierce warrior until the Captain showed his gladness to find his friends.

"Zoro, Sanji, Brook! It's you guys!" Luffy leaped over Zoro, "Where were you, Zoro!" he shouted, annoyed and happy.

"Sorry Captain, I got lost." Zoro replied.

"That's just like you. But who cares. I'll beat the crap out of this guy." Luffy said.

"What?" Sanji was surprised by Luffy picking a bone against Kizaru.

"Hmm? Roronoa Zoro, and that woman from the foggy city. A surprise to meet you again." Kizaru noted. 2B stood guard against the Admiral.

"I knew you were a pirate. You are one of them." Kizaru stated.

"I have my reasons." 2B replied with a sneer.

"Hey, you!" Luffy shouted upon Kizaru, "Yeah, you jerk. Zoro would never run away from you. You had the upper hand last time but we are going to kick your ass now." Luffy was furious. 2B continued to be astounded from his man's guts.

"Hmm? Ask your friend how he had escaped like a coward." Kizaru mocked.

"Why you?" Luffy was prepared to let loose. Zoro got hold of his shoulder.

"Let it be, Luffy. He's right." Zoro revealed the truth.

Luffy was surprised. So were Sanji and Brook.

"I did it for my own reasons. You shouldn't get worked over my actions." Zoro stated with a calm voice.

"But I will not stand if my friend is being insulted." Luffy said.

"Luffy's right, Zoro. Pirates are proud. We cannot take mockery lightly, the very least from the Marines." Brook explained.

"That's right, Moss Head. We don't give a damn for your stupid actions. We are here for payback." Sanji said.

2B couldn't understand their reasoning. Zoro did what he had done to save 9S and her life from Kizaru. The latter was a monster in human form. Her first opinion had believed for all of them to plan an escape. But why fight back when they could run away? She thought.

Zoro laughed out, "I had a feeling you would say such crap. Good stuff." Zoro said, "You see that wound upon him?"

Everyone looked at Kizaru's torso. The Admiral's shirt had blood.

"He isn't a God. He's vulnerable." the Pirate Hunter mocked the Admiral.

"He can be destroyed." Zoro declared war.

_**Footnotes:**_

_*Pronounced as Motobalo in the Funimation English Dub, instead of Motobaro in Japanese. A tribute to Funimation's dedication for releasing decent English uncut dubs unlike, 4Kids Entertainment and Odex._


	9. Battle of Grove 12

**CHAPTER 9 - Battle of Grove 12**

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted with enthusiasm.

"Funny thing you mentioning God coming out of your mind. Luffy has done kicking a God's ass at Skypiea." Sanji reminded.

"Yeah, I remember." Zoro laughed.

Kizaru was furious.

"You think you can defeat us, eh?" Kizaru challenged, "Strawberry, would you get over here?"

A figure showed up from the fog. A long-bearded guy with a Marine Hat. He wielded two swords.

"You said you didn't need me, Admiral."

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji remembered the man from the Buster Call at Enies Lobby. He was one of the Vice Admirals along with Momonga.

"More of the Straw Hats." Vice Admiral Strawberry observed without surprise, "All of them have bounties, except for that woman."

"She's a threat, but that's not why I have called you." Kizaru said.

"Oh, there have a lot of developments, Admiral. Vice Admiral Momonga and Captain T-Bone were defeated at the Auction House. Sentomaru of the Science Guard was taken down by the Pirate Hunter. This guy has annihilated a Pacifista before that. Black Leg Sanji wrecked a Pacifista at the Auction House before Momonga and the others had arrived. The Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, wrecked your two Pacifistas a while back." Strawberry reported.

"I saw the Captain's activities by myself, Strawberry. All the more reason to annihilate the Straw Hats." Kizaru replied with his usual aloof demeanour, "If you wouldn't mind, do me the honour of annihilating the rest of the crew and their ship. They must be heading here to find their Captain. Sentomaru called me and mentioned a squad of Pacifistas heading in from G1. Head ahead and destroy them all, whilst I take care of this bunch of big-talkers."

Everyone was surprised by Kizaru's quick plan. Vice Admiral Strawberry decided to leave. Zoro, Brook, and 2B stopped him on his tracks. All with their swords drawn.

"You need to pass through us." Brook said.

"Very well." Strawberry drew his two swords.

On the other side, Sanji was on fire with his Diable Jambe, Luffy with his Second Gear. Kizaru emitted light from his hand.

"Ama no Murakumo." he deployed a sword of light, "Hope you are ready to beg." he concluded, beginning a barrage of quick slashes. Luffy and Zoro fended off the blows. Kizaru was too fast to dodge any attacks. They knew the difference between an Admiral and junior officers. The Admirals had the capability to slay the true monsters of the world. Kizaru was indifferent but he wasn't kidding. Luffy and Sanji had to think of a plan to defeat the guy.

* * *

Zoro saw the struggle and wished to help, but he knew that Strawberry was a Vice Admiral, a Haki-user, Armament, Observation or both. Strawberry made his first move upon 2B. She dodged the attack and countered with a heavy slash. Strawberry blocked the attack with a quick parry. Brook followed 2B with a ranged-attack, "Aubade Coup Droit!" It was an air-ranged technique, but unlike Zoro's Pound Phoenix Slash, it was more compressed. It provided more impact, as a result, throwing Strawberry's left sword off his hand. Zoro thought to end the battle.

"Oni…" he held all his three swords, "Giri!"

Strawberry saw the move coming in and tried to block the blades. He tried to use his single sword to block all the three-swords just like Hawk-Eye Mihawk had performed at the Battle of Baratie. But he failed. Zoro gave it all when he saw the Vice Admiral implementing Armament Haki to defend. The blades slashed through its path. Strawberry was thrown far, clearing the fog in front of the attack.

"He'll be back." Zoro assured.

Explosions were heard indicating the arrival of the Thousand Sunny. Pacifistas walked through the groves shooting lasers at their own convenience.

"Ahh! How did they find us?" They all could hear Usopp's voice wailing from the Sunny.

"Damn, those big oafs are surrounding the Sunny." Sanji observed.

"We need to help them out." Brook said.

"Go on." Zoro said, "I'll handle the Vice Admiral. Our escape is the first priority. We can't afford the Sunny to get damaged. Protect the ship."

"Are you sure?" 2B asked.

"You should be worried more about your friend than me." Zoro simpered, "Go on. We won't let Kizaru near the ship."

Brook and 2B nodded and left.  
"Strawberry, on your feet. The pirates are escaping." Kizaru bellowed.

"Sorry sir. They are better than I had expected." Strawberry replied. He got up from the rubble and got hold of his single sword.

"Well good for you. There's only one left. Take the Pirate Hunter out would you?"

"Yes, sir." Vice Admiral Strawberry was hurt. The Oni Giri did a number on him, as he was bleeding from his chest.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro. Your reputation precedes you as a revered swordsman. I'll fight you to your doom." the Vice Admiral charged in.

"Enough talk, let's battle!" Zoro did the same.

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny, the crew was challenged by the Pacifistas.

"Hmph, he's not here." Sentomaru couldn't find Zoro on board the ship. He ordered the Pacifistas to destroy the Sunny.

"Hey, hold on. Why do you have to be so hasty?" Usopp tried to reason with him.

"Are you stupid? What do you mean?" Sentomaru asked.

"I mean we both can sit down and have a cup of tea? We can talk it out like civilised people."

A strong beam of laser missed the crow's nest. Usopp was shocked.

"I don't have time for messing with you. I can see Roronoa over there." Sentomaru observed and leaped off the ship.

"Usopp! Take hold of the ship!" Franky shouted from below.

Usopp found Franky and Chopper ready to join the fight. The Sniper went below and got hold of the wheel.

"We are counting on you, Usopp." said Nami.

"Yeah, I'll get us away from the enemies. That's what I do best when it counts." Usopp was proud.

"That you do." Robin chuckled.

"But keep the marines off my back. I can't have them meddling with my concentration." Usopp ordered.

"Sure thing, Captain Usopp." Nami replied jolly.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Chopper asked. 9S was awake yet not in full strength. The fight against T-Bone took a toll on him. But he was determined.

"I want to fight. At the least, I want to slow down the Pacifistas. I promised myself to protect this ship." 9S said, getting up.

"I'll allow in one condition." Franky said. He had repaired 9S's damaged parts but wasn't sure to let him into battle.

"You want to fight for your beliefs? Answer me."

"Glory to the Pirates!" 9S shouted.

"Very well." Franky agreed. Chopper nodded with him.

"Alright, let's make the party SUPER!" Franky bellowed.

"Good luck you guys." Usopp cheered.

"Thanks, Usopp." Chopper replied, "Kung Fu Point."

Everyone was surprised by the sudden transformation. 9S couldn't analyse the change in Chopper but the Straw Hats realised that it was a new form he had acquired.

"Whoa, Chopper. Is that new form?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, this form gives me flexibility and power to beat up my enemies easier." Chopper replied.

"Beat them all." Usopp cheered.

Franky, 9S and Chopper nodded. They leaped off the Sunny and landed on the Grove.

"Hmm. Three Pacifistas." Franky observed, "I have the perfect move for this."

* * *

Sentomaru rushed through the Grove. He wanted revenge upon Roronoa Zoro. He held out his axe.

"I'll make you pay for the last defeat." he told himself.

But his luck was put on hold when he had to fight someone else in Zoro's stead.

"Zoro is a little busy." Brook aimed his Soul Solid upon the Science Captain. 2B was beside him prepared.

"You… you are the Soul King!" Sentomaru was surprised. He knew the famous Brook.

"Ah, I see you are interested in music, young man. Would you mind dancing to a song?" Brook read his enemy's mind.

"Uh… why would I say that I like your music? I have never let my desires out of my mouth. I like your music, but you know I won't accept it. So there, you can talk all you like." Sentomaru said.

"Very well." Brook walked past his enemy, humming and swinging his sword.

"The show has met an abrupt end." Brook versed.

"What?" Sentomaru looked at him with surprise.

"I'm sorry." Brook replied, "Three-Verse Humming…"

2B observed the stalemate.

"Arrow Notch Slash!"

Sentomaru was diced through his torso taking heavy damage from Brook's surprise attack. 2B was shocked. She knew that Zoro was a strong man of destructive power, but Brook, he was different. He was smarter and efficient, taking advantage of the enemy's weakness. A fearsome ability, both the mind and the sword.

"How dare you, Soul King?" Sentomaru was furious, picking his axe up.

"You were defeated by Zoro, you remain defeated against me, and yet you will be defeated again." Brook versed to the enemy's confusion. 2B rushed in and finished the fight. Sentomaru had forgotten that he had another enemy to his front, and he decided to turn his back on her. A grave mistake. In the end, he understood Brook's statement, _"…and yet you will be defeated again."_

Sentomaru fell to the ground, and for the better. Brook showed a thumb up. 2B nodded in reply.

* * *

Frank held his hands over one another.

"What is it Franky? Tell us your secret." Chopper was excited knowing that his cyborg friend had an awesome move up his sleeve.

"Oh, you'll see." Franky began charging energy in his hands. The Pacifistas closed in fast.

"Hurry, Franky. We need to act soon." 9S panicked.

"Here it comes!" Franky shouted. The hands glowed with energy, "Franky Radical Beam!"

A large beam of extreme energy was released. It made a direct hit upon the Pacifista on sight. A hole was made through the body, the human weapon exploding the next moment. The whole of Grove 12 was shocked from the firepower.

"Hmm? I believe that is something awfully connected with Vegapunk's technology." Kizaru observed and wondered amidst the battle, "Cyborg Franky." He also observed the fall of his subordinate, Sentomaru. His gaze fell upon the Science Captain's opponents.

"Soul King and that woman." names continued to sound on his head.

"You are becoming a real troublesome bunch, you Straw Hats." Kizaru told Luffy and Sanji. Both the sides were getting weary from the fight. The first encounter against Zoro in the mysterious city has advised him not to give grounds to the enemy. And he followed that with extreme prejudice. His wounds on his chest were the prime reminder of his sense to implement justice.

"Alright, I have to move up my level to thrash this guy." Luffy declared.

Unlike their ordeal two years back, the pirates were taking the upper hand on Grove 12.

Luffy returned back to normal from his Second Gear. Sanji was curious.

"You have some plan?" the latter asked.

"Yeah." Luffy replied confident.


	10. At the Bottom of the Night

**CHAPTER 10 - At the Bottom of the Night**

"One Sword Style - Lion's Song!"

Zoro sheathed his Wado Ichimonji. Vice Admiral Strawberry was diced through his chest. A clean-cut attack that proved Zoro's skilled swordplay. As the enemy fell in defeat, the Pirate Hunter looked around and found Franky and his team handling well against the Pacifistas. Kizaru, on the other hand, was a problem.

Sanji trusted Luffy's training to have paid-off. After all, he was trained under the Vice-Captain of the Roger Pirates. Kizaru provided none of an opportunity. He waved around his sword to end the fight. The Marines were losing against the Straw Hats and the Admiral needed to bring the law into order.

"Hold it right there." a voice called in. The next thing Kizaru remembered was his blade being deflected. It wasn't Luffy or Sanji. The Admiral was reminded back of the day when his Ame no Murakumo was blocked by the only man capable on Sabaody. That was two years back.

"Silvers Rayleigh." Kizaru was surprised, "The Vice-Captain himself. Glad meeting you again at the same place. Makes me nostalgic."

"Same here. A unique coincidence." Rayleigh replied.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy bellowed.

"You have caused some real trouble, haven't you Luffy?" Rayleigh said, "But off you go. I'll handle this guy. You have returned back from your training and picking bones with an Admiral. Not a wise choice of an opponent."

"Bad luck, huh?" Sanji asked.

"It doesn't matter. You have razed most of the Marines here. It's time for you to move. Go on."

"Alright, thanks Rayleigh." Luffy said. In the end, the Captain wasn't able to go all out against the Admiral. But it made Luffy no less happy than before. After all, he was meeting back with all his friends. Sanji and Zoro agreed and followed him towards the ship.

* * *

"Alright, let's get them." Franky said.

"Right." Chopper was determined to go all out. He took out his Rumble Ball and bit down hard, turning into his Monster Point.

"Whoa!" everyone noticed.

"Chopper." Robin observed from the Sunny.

"What is he thinking? He would go berserk like last time." Usopp was worried.

"What is he?" 9S was baffled.

"Damn it, Chopper. I wasn't expecting you turn into the monster." Franky shouted.

"Calm down, Franky. I'm perfectly fine." the monster called below.

Once again everyone was baffled.

"Chopper, wait. You are Chopper, aren't you?" Usopp shouted from the Sunny.

"I'm Monster Chopper, hahaha!" Chopper joked. Everyone was relieved to find the big fellow was their same old friend.

"Okay, I'm going to blast these Pacifistas into next week." Chopper said.

The Pacifistas stood still. Franky found that 9S was sitting silent. The YoRHa android was confronting the coded defenses of the Pacifistas. He opened his eyes.

"It took longer than the last time, but they are immobilised for now." 9S said.

Franky understood and received the cue.

"Chopper, destroy them!" Franky shouted.

"With PLEASURE!" Chopper slammed his giant arms upon the frozen Pacifistas. He made a barrage of Monster Chopper punches until the human weapons exploded from brute force. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Brook, 2B, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy made it back jumping onto the ship.

"This has gone long enough. How the hell will I explain this to Sakazuki?" Kizaru was becoming impatient, "I mean all the Pacifistas are destroyed. Two Vice Admirals, a Marine Captain, and a Science Captain, all taken down by the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Rayleigh chuckled clashing blades against his foe.

"Just tell him that you all have fought valiantly." Rayleigh suggested.

"Hmph. Easy for you to say, old man. If you hadn't shown up, I would've taken Straw Hat's head and hunted down his small friends."

"You are underestimating the kids, Kizaru. They have given you a challenge, now haven't they? The look on your chest says you have been hurt after a very long time."

"You expect a lot from them, don't you, Rayleigh? They will perish in the New World. The real monsters don't appreciate competition. The Four Emperors and the One Piece."

"You haven't even seen what they could do, Kizaru. Why don't you humble yourself and go see the world? I believe your friend Aokiji understood it in the end."

"Being humble to pirates? You talk impossible stuff, old man. Who do you think I am? As for Kuzan, he had his reasons, and you shouldn't disgrace his name."

"You'll find out, what I mean." Rayleigh concluded.

Both of them continued to clash against each other.

Chopper's Monster form had worn off returning him to his smaller form. 9S picked him and boarded the Sunny along with Franky.

"All aboard?" Zoro shouted.

Everyone made an affirmation.

"Alright, set sail!" Luffy shouted. Franky took over the wheel from Usopp and throttled the Paddle-Wheel Sunny. The ship moved off at high speed. Duval and his Flying-Fish Riders surrounded the ship, protecting it from the Marine remnants.

* * *

At the bottom of the night and the endless fog, the Thousand Sunny and its crew made it out alive from Sabaody Archipelago.

* * *

Twelve entities sat down on the lawn around the front mast. They had escaped the tightening grasp of Sabaody Archipelago and were far into the open sea. The fog was long gone, and the ship and her allies were away from enemy sight. The anchor was dropped and all that everyone wanted was to sit down for a moment.

"It did happen, huh? This big escape?" Sanji looked at everyone.

"But we shouldn't wait here for long. The Marines might get wind of our position." Duval said, "How about we take you back to our old base? It's all remade and new."

"We should keep on moving. It's dangerous in the middle of the Grand Line. The weather might change at any moment." Nami explained.

"So should I raise the anchor?" Usopp asked.

Amongst all the members, Luffy remained at an unexpected silence.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong?" Chopper asked, observing his silence.

"Yeah, I thought you would have a say in this matter." Sanji said.

2B and 9S observed the Captain, of whom Zoro and Franky had talked highly of. They were confused. Unlike his crewmates, the Captain sat idle.

"Luffy, are you alright?" Robin asked.

The Captain adjusted his hat.

"I'm ashamed of you guys." he said, getting up from his seat.

"Is he angry?" 9S asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? We just survived a big mess." Usopp retorted to Luffy's comment.

"Then why aren't we having a party?! We have met after such a long time!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone was shocked. He was right.

"Whoa!" Usopp bellowed from the reaction.

"SUPER!" Franky made his stance.

Luffy was furious.

"I missed you guys!" he cried. Nami, Robin and Chopper hugged him amidst the cheering crew.

"We are sorry, Luffy." Nami tried to comfort him.

"That's our very own beloved Captain." Robin said, tears in her eyes.

"Luffy! We are sorry!" Chopper hugged him hard.

"Haha! That's right. We are all stupid, aren't we?" Zoro chuckled, "Bring in the booze."

"Alright, Usopp, Franky, with me, let's bring out the stash. I need to feed an entire crew." Sanji ordered.

"Yeah!" Usopp and Franky shouted. The three of them went into the cellar.

"That's our Captain for you. The very reason I decided to lay down my sword for his cause." Brook said. 2B and 9S listened.

"I believe it's always like this?" 9S asked.

"Yohoho, indeed. We wouldn't be where we are if it weren't for Luffy, a notorious pirate, a great man."

"I can see why everyone reveres the man." 2B was impressed. 9S observed her.

"I wish we had a leader like him." 2B concluded. Tears ran down her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Brook came forward concerned.

"2B, what's wrong?" 9S was worried.

Everyone's attention turned towards her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zoro asked.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry." 2B apologised wiping her tears, but yet tears continued to run down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, 9S." she added.

Luffy came forward, crouching in front of her. He placed his hand on 2B's shoulder, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you."

"Luffy!" Nami and Chopper were astounded with Luffy's lacking sense of the situation.

9S was confused.

2B looked at him with teary eyes. She couldn't reply from her grief.

"I don't know who you are or from where. I don't know anything about you." Luffy said. His manner of speech created a silence on the deck.

"But I do know that you have fought alongside us when things were really bad. That makes us friends, the both of you." Luffy looked at 9S, "Thank you." He bowed in gratitude.

No one was expecting Luffy to make such sense. Zoro grinned with satisfaction.

Luffy looked back upon 2B, "There's nothing to compel, but you can share your problems with us. That's what friends do." he said getting up.

"You might have things you wouldn't want to tell us, but at the end of the day, we have to live the best of our lives. And that includes forgetting your painful past." Zoro was stern. He soothed his tone, "But as for now, wipe those tears. It's not fitting for a warrior."

"Zoro!" Nami bellowed to his harsh talk.

Luffy agreed to Zoro in silence. He wanted 2B to make her decision.

"2B?" 9S was worried.

2B took a deep breath and let it out. She returned back to her composure, "I'm fine, 9S. It was just a matter of bad flashbacks. Zoro is right. Tears are not fitting for a soldier sent on a mission. It's just that Captain Luffy has shown me something that seemed beyond comprehension for a person of my stature. I feel free. I believe I know what to do if we must ever return back. But I'll keep that for later. The Captain is awaiting a party."

"I won't take a 'No' for an answer!" Luffy was adamant, "Hey, come on! Don't just sit! Let's party!"

The Captain dragged his new friends and danced around the deck. Brook began to play his guitar. The other's joined in the fun.

"Hey, what's going on? Has the party started?" Usopp was surprised. They came in with a lot of stuff. Sanji went to prepare the feast.

"Join us, Usopp, Franky." Luffy shouted.

"Whoa!" Usopp and Franky jumped into the fun.

* * *

The Sunny was escorted to Duvals' base, which was reconstructed after its partial demolition two years back. The food was on and everyone joined in. The whole base was in an uproar, a second party that was being organised on the order of the exuberant Luffy. 2B sat away from the intense uproar of the amusing pirates and bounty hunters. She watched and observed the meaning of happiness. 9S sat beside her, both of them alone and grateful for the turn of events.

"Did you ever believe in this?" 9S asked.

2B shook her head, "But I'm grateful to know how our human past must've looked. It compels me to continue our mission."

"So you are returning back?"

"I won't be returning back without you, of course. But yes, I believe we will have to."

"I don't know. I like this place. I am fond of the pirate crew. I want to learn more before I can return. What it meant to be a real human."

"9S." 2B looked at her comrade, "I want to tell you the reason I was upset."

"It must've been something important?" 9S asked.

"It was about you." 2B revealed, "The guilt of doing wrong to you."

"Hmm?" 9S was confused.

"I know you must not remember. Upon seeing Captain Luffy, I felt the most painful feeling since I was created. The guilt of betrayal." 2B said, "I was responsible for killing you countless times, with orders received from above. The Bunker and Commander White wanted me to keep an eye on you, and prevent you from digging deep into the YoRHa project, a possibility due to your emotion-acquiring design."

9S was shocked to hear his truth. But deep inside, he had a feeling. He had felt flashbacks often in their journey.

"Despite the motives of Commander White or the YoRHa, I was the one responsible, and have committed treason to your trust."

9S stopped her stop saying anymore. He held her mouth with his palm, shaking his head in denial.

"You have said enough." 9S had a grave demeanour, "I will love you even if you must kill me, many times over. I knew you were in pain, you never said anything that could've awakened my emotions, I had a feeling in my dreams. But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter. I have decided to follow my path. And I want you to be with me, forever and always."

2B was filled with emotions, tears brewing out from his conviction. 9S removed his hands and went forward. Both of them kissed. 2B cried with happiness as their lips shared love. She never believed 9S to have forgiven her under any circumstances. Deep inside she thought 9S would've have hated her. A burden was finally lifted from her conscience. In the end, her fears weren't meant to be.

* * *

"Looks like you have resolved yourselves?" Zoro showed up a while later. 2B had wiped off her tears. She nodded. She was happy, unlike her usual apathetic demeanour. As a matter of fact, she smiled back at Zoro.

"Thank you for everything." she said.

"Hmm? What did I do?" Zoro asked confused, "Is it me or are you acting like a woman?"

"She's a woman." 9S retorted.

2B chuckled.

"Hey! Why are you sitting there? Why aren't you having fun?" Luffy shouted. He had two big meatballs inside his mouth.

"Hey, Luffy! Why did you steal my meat?" Usopp showed up and argued against the Captain.

"Right." Zoro nodded, "Come on. The party is going wild." Zoro looked at the couple.

"Sure thing." 2B nodded. Both of them got up. They walked ahead, their hands held.

**END OF PART 1.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_**P. S. - ****Part 1 of this story has finally come to a close with the 10th Chapter. The adventure shall continue in this story or as a separate story compilation continuing from Chapter 11. The news of the same will be notified in this story itself. Follow the story regarding the same and more exciting information that shall unfold later. Thank you for viewing. **_**:-D**


End file.
